Various methods have been developed to help reduce or eliminate interference problems when a radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag is proximate or adjacent a conductive object, such as a metal object. Using some of these methods, it is possible for an RFID reader to properly read the RFID tag, despite its location next to the conductive object. Examples of such methods are disclosed in the following publications and patent: PCT Publication WO 03/030093 (Gschwindt), “Transponder Label and Method for the Production Thereof;” PCT Publication WO 03/067512 (Surkau), “Transponder Label;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,380 (Tanimura), “Non-Contacing-Type Information Storing Device”. In addition, there are commercially available spacer materials for use in RFID tags to help reduce or eliminate interference problems. For example, one type of commercially available material is broadband absorbers available from Emerson & Cuming based in Randolph, Mass. under the trade name ECCOSORB.